Out of Reach
by JupLuna
Summary: Makoto thinks about her old boyfriend, and why she can't get over him. Mako/Duo song fic


This is a songfic focusing on our favorite love struck Senshi, Makoto. The song is by Our Lady Peace and is called "Somewhere Out There." This will be about Makoto thinking about her old boyfriend, which I am making Duo…not Freddie of the Japanese name equivalent. Since while she was going out with him, she did not have powers…the song is about Duo having secrets about being a Gundam Pilot. 

__

Last time I talked to you

You were lonely and out of place

You were looking down on me

Lost out in space

Laid underneath the stars

Strung out and feeling brave

Watch the riddles glow

Watch them float away

It wasn't too hard to see that you were hiding something from me all those years back. You were so distant by the end, and that last time in the park, you pushed me away. I know we were young, I was only 14, and you were 15, but you never told me a lie before. When you said you loved me, and wanted to spend the rest of your life with me…I believed you. Yet you still pushed me away.

I understand now, that it was for my own safety. You, Duo Maxwell, how could you not tell me you were a gundam pilot? I remember that last date in the park. We walked slowly to our spot by the gazebo and I could tell you wanted to tell me something. I knew something was wrong. It was never hard for you to talk, to fill up the silence when things were bizarre. You looked into my eyes, and I saw your sadness, and I understood at that moment, you were leaving me. You spoke in riddles, not really explaining to me why you left, but I understand them all now. You had to go fight.

That night, after the rain had stopped, and Shin-kun had brought me home, I sat looking at the stars, wondering where you were that night. The foster home I was staying in seemed so lonely and silent. I swore I would hate you forever after that. I finally got up the nerve to leave the home and get an apartment of my own, but then, I was even lonelier.

__

Down here in the atmosphere

Garbage and city lights

You gotta save your tired soul

You gotta save our lives

Turn on the radio

To find you on satellite

I'm waiting for the sky to fall

I'm waiting for a sign

All we are is all so far

I lived my life without you, though I still see you in everyone I meet. Your smile, the twinkle in your eye when you thought up some sort of prank, I missed you so much. I know now that while I was there, fighting youma in the streets of Japan, you were thousands of miles above me with your own battles. I don't even want to know what you did to save the earth. We may have had different angles and ways to do it, but we fought for the same thing…peace.

When I would go home after a rough battle, I would turn on the TV and find news about the pilots plastered on every station. I always used to wonder if you were safe. The last I had heard you went back to L2, and I kept waiting for that phone call from you, telling me you were coming home.

You're falling back to me

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

You're falling out of reach

Defying gravity

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

I was amazed when I saw on the news that the police wanted one Duo Maxwell. My heart skipped a beat when you were said to be the pilot of the gundam Shinigami. So much death by your hands, and I knew you hated yourself for it. When I learned that you were hiding on earth, I hoped and prayed that you would come find me, come seek me out so I knew you were safe.

I was starting to give up on myself at that point. Well, not on myself, but on love. You were too far gone for me…but I kept up hope that one day you would return.

Hope you remember me

When you're homesick and need a change

I miss your purple (eyes ::giggles:: )_ hair_

I miss the way you taste

By the end of my fighting, and dying so many times, all I wanted to do was see you again. I wanted you to remember that you did have a life before the war. I just wanted to see your eyes, drown in their depths and never return. No matter who I went out with, they were always compared to you, from the way they spoke, to the way they kissed. I must have pushed more guys away because they just didn't have that sweet taste on their lips that you had.

I know you'll come back someday

On a bed of nails awake

I'm praying that you don't burn out

Or fade away

And now, that the war is over for both of us, and I am finally out of school. I wait for you. I don't care about what you did in life. I miss you, and I know my life is not complete. I don't want you to be stuck thinking that no one loves you, that no one could ever care. Just because those being I killed were not human, does not mean that I am any different than you. They all still had a soul, even though it was evil. They were still living breathing creatures, that were just misunderstood…so don't you dare stay away because of that.

All we are is all so far

You're falling back to me

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

You're falling out of reach

Defying gravity

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

Both of our truths have been plastered on the news. It must have been strange for you to see tough old Makoto as a short-skirted warrior or the earth. I would come find you, out there in the vast reaches of space, but you know, after all this time, I'm still afraid to fly. I want you back with me…in my arms and safe.

You're falling back to me

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there, oh

You're falling out of reach

Defying gravity

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

So here I sit, at my computer…about to post my declaration of love for you, for the whole world to see, because I know, that somehow you will get this message then. 

You're falling back to me

The star that I can't see

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

You're falling out of reach

Defying gravity

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

You're falling back to me.

Please…come home.

Well I know

I know

You're falling out of reach

Love, Makoto Kino

I know

Makoto sent the message onward into the information super highway. She knew that it might never work out. Rumor was that the pilot of Shinigami had his eye on someone already, but she had to try. She had to let Duo know that she still loved him.

Days turned into weeks, with still not word from anyone. Makoto went about her daily activities, putting on false smiles and dry laughter. She hung out with her friends more to show that she was still alive, than to actually have fun. At night she would curl up on her balcony staring into the night and cry tears of sadness and loneliness.

Weeks turned into months and soon Makoto was off to a local college. She never forgot her senshi friends, even though they had drifted apart. It was a silent agreement that the girls would live their own lives until it came time to form Crystal Tokyo. They all kept in touch, but most started hanging out with different friends. Makoto was one of them. The students in her class were great to be around, and although none of them healed her broken heart, they made up for the friends she had lost growing up.

It was now December 5th, Makoto's birthday. It was strangely warm for December so Makoto took the day off from her studies and spent it in the park that she had grown up at. Her feet carried her to a small gazebo and she saw some young lovebirds using it as their own nest now. She quietly walked past them, to the very back where a strong looking oak had grown through the old structure. She hopped up onto one of the lower branches and sat leaning back against the tree and looking up at the sky. This is where love had all started for her. Until that time, she was utterly alone, but it was here, with one of her best friends, that friendship turned into slightly more. She slowly sat up and turned her head to find the carving still there. It was skillfully carved, a heart with the initials DM + MK dug into the dark wood. She smiled sadly and sat back again, drifting off into her memories.

She was startled awake by water dripping on her face. It had started to rain, and by the looks of it, it was close to dusk. She jumped from her spot and took shelter under that gazebo, watching her element fall from the sky. She smiled, the first truly happy smile she produced in a long time, and walked out into the rain, looking up and letting it wash away her tears. The rain always seemed to cleanse her, even when she was little, as if the rain were a purifying shower. She laughed and twirled around, opening her mouth to let some of the water in. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, but she was happy.

Suddenly the rain was gone from over head. Opening her eyes she spotted a large umbrella over her. She looked slowly to the person holding the umbrella to find smiling violet orbs, and a grin to match. Long braided hair was plastered to the heart shaped face because of the rain. Makoto blinked, looking at her lost love. She smiled and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly as he dropped the umbrella and hugger her as well.

"What took you so long." Makoto asked as warm tears continued to slide down her face, but for totally different reasons then before.

"I had to find myself." Duo said quietly into her ear.

"And have you found what you've been searching for?" Makoto asked quietly.

"I think I just did." Duo said with a smile.

::cries:: How ::sniffles:: sweet. Sometimes I amaze myself with the sappy romance that I write.

Anyway…please review. Thank for reading. 


End file.
